Jolie fée si mystérieuse
by Shany-Blue Pendragon
Summary: Si vous aimez les belles histoires d'amour, le romantisme, les happy-ends et les histoires où tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il est gentil, venez lire! Légers spoilers tome 5, one-shot. Et une petite review! ;0)


Bonjour à tous!!!  
  
Quelques petites choses TRÈS IMPORTANTES avant de commencer :  
  
Disclaimer : Le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Les seuls éléments de cette histoire m'appartenant sont les personnages de Maïrym, Gaëlle et Gwenwyvar et l'existence de la pièce aux parois translucides appelée la bulle, ainsi que les événements sortant directement de mon imagination. . .  
  
Rating : Ceci est un Rating R. Donnez lui le nom que vous voudrez, mais j'averti tout le monde que cette fic contient des scènes réservés à un public adulte et averti.  
  
Note de l'auteure : Je vous averti que si vous êtes en peine d'amour, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de lire cette fic car elle risque de vous écoeurée par trop de romantisme et de quétainerie (n'est-ce pas, Kamy?!?)  
  
Si tout ceci vous convient, bonne lecture à tous!!  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Fichu devoir de divination! Quelle idée j'ai eue de prendre ce cours en option?! C'est totalement i-nu-ti-le ! Bon, allez Maïrym, tu as presque terminé ton devoir, après tu pourras rejoindre les autres. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les autres ? Hum, Lily et James s'embrassent dans un coin, comme d'habitude, Remus et Peter jouent aux échecs, comme d'habitude, et Sirius semble s'ennuyer ferme, ses magnifiques yeux bleu- marins perdus dans les flammes ronflants au creux de l'âtre, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant légèrement devant le visage, ses bras musclé entourant ses genoux. . . Quoi ? Moi, m'extasier devant Sirius Black ? Mais, non, vous vous faites des idées !  
  
O_o  
  
Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, mais franchement, quelle fille ne fond pas comme neige au soleil devant le regard profond du plus populaire des maraudeurs ? D'ailleurs, il a laissé tomber sa petite amie de la semaine aujourd'hui, je me demande à qui il va s'attaquer maintenant. Qui aura l'extrême chance d'être dans les bras du beau et grand Sirius Black pour quelques jours. Je déteste toutes ces filles qui ne prennent même pas la peine de le connaître plus loin que son apparence, et je le hais de ne pas me voir. . . M'enfin, Maïrym, tu as un devoir de divination à terminer, cesse ta contemplation !  
  
Donc, si l'angle de Venus avec Mars est de 78 degré et que celle de Mars et de Pluton de 41, cette journée là je vais. . . voyons voir. . . Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire une réaction allergique aux fleurs de cerisier ! Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si une de mes prédictions avait déjà été exacte, d'autant plus qu'on est en janvier ! Donc, lundi le 29, j'aurai. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je suis assis dans la salle commune, face à un grand feu ronflant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, mon regard perdu dans la danse frénétique des flammes.  
  
J'ai eu une révélation cette nuit. M'enfin, James et Remus m'ont fait réaliser quelque chose. Je suis amoureux. . . J'ai du mal à le concevoir, pourtant, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce sentiment est présent depuis si longtemps. Petite Maïrym. . . Jolie fée si mystérieuse. J'ai l'impression de tout savoir d'elle ; son plat favori, la couleur de vêtement qu'elle revêt le plus souvent, la coiffure qu'elle préfère arborer, la couleur de ses yeux, sa façon de plier sa serviette de table, les chansons qu'elle adore chantonner, comment la faire rire et la consoler. . . Je me suis aperçut que c'était la seule que j'observais autant, que je connaissais autant, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce mystère qui plane toujours autour d'elle. Jolie Maï, toujours apparemment heureuse, mais gardant un sourire triste et une lueur d'infini tristesse au fond des yeux.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce sentiment puisse être aussi déstabilisant. Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à avoir n'importe quelle fille dans mes bras, mais aucune n'était comme Maïrym. Elle n'est pas une de ces petites idiotes qui glousse stupidement sur mon passage sans même savoir qui je suis vraiment. Non, c'est Maïrym, celle qui a été là en parfaite amie le jour où la seule autre fille que j'ai aimée m'a plaqué, celle qui m'a soutenu le jour où j'ai décidé de renier ma famille, celle qui ne s'est jamais pavanée devant moi pour avoir mes faveurs.  
  
Au fond, je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'en tentant d'avoir plus, je perde ce qu'elle m'offre déjà. J'ai envie d'être auprès d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. . . Je risque un regard vers elle. Elle est assise à une petite table, seule, entourée de parchemins, de plumes et de pots d'encre. Je me lève et m'approche, je jette un coup d'?il sur son travail. Ça me parait très ennuyeux !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Salut !  
  
-AHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Non mais il est malade ! C'est quoi l'idée de me faire aussi peur !  
  
-Sirius, par Merlin ! Tu aurais pu avertir au moins !  
  
-Désolé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Comment ne pas lui pardonner avec un air aussi craquant ?  
  
-Euh, divination. . .  
  
-Quoi ! Tous ces calculs, c'est de la divination ?  
  
-Sirius, tu ES en divination, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour les devoirs !  
  
-Nan, moi je prends la bonne veille méthode !  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
-Imagination. . .  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu inventes tout ?  
  
-En effet  
  
-Et dire que tu as toujours les meilleures notes !  
  
-J'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Je peux voir ?  
  
-Hum. . .  
  
Je lui passe mon devoir, auquel il ne manque que deux prédictions, qu'il lit attentivement.  
  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne vas même pas mourir ?  
  
-Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Si je te dis un secret, tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?  
  
Ce qu'il est beau avec cet air mystérieux !  
  
-Promis.  
  
-L'ingrédient essentiel pour avoir une bonne note sur un devoir de divination, c'est de se prédire au moins une mort atroce. . .  
  
-. . . O_o  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ?  
  
Il éclate de rire. J'aime quand il rit, même si je sais que ça cache une profonde tourmente.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?  
  
Il cesse de rire et me regarde curieusement.  
  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
  
-Mon devoir ! C'est toi le maraudeur, tu devrais avoir beaucoup d'imagination, inventes-moi une mort atroce !  
  
-Oh !  
  
Il a une drôle d'expression, un peu comme de la . . . déception ? Oh non Sirius ! Si tu crois que je vais me pavaner devant toi comme ces petites idiotes qui ne veulent que le tombeur, tu te trompes. J'ai beau être amoureuse de toi depuis des années, je veux plus que quelques calins pendant quelques jours !  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
Je sors brusquement de mes pensées.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-Euh . . . désolée, j'en ai vraiment marre de ce devoir !  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'aider.  
  
Je le gratifie d'un superbe sourire.  
  
-Je t'adore !  
  
-Bon, alors, puisque tu vas apparemment faire une réaction allergique aux fleurs de cerisier, tu pourrais peut-être en mourir ?  
  
-Tu trouves ça atroce ? Franchement, ton imagination est au neutre ce soir !  
  
-ÉH ! Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Euh, tu pourrais mourir calciné dans une explosion en cours de potion ?  
  
-Ouais, pas mal ! Et pour la journée d'avant ?  
  
Il réfléchit fortement, le front plissé par la concentration, puis un sourire étire finalement ses lèvres.  
  
-Tu vas tomber dans les escaliers et te fracturer le bassin !  
  
-Ouch !  
  
-T'en fais pas, je viendrai te voir tout les jours à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Idiot . . . va . . .  
  
Je termine d'écrire les énoncés puis me lève et m'étire.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Salut !  
  
-AHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Oups, j'aurais peut-être du prévenir. . .  
  
-Sirius, par Merlin, tu aurais pu prévenir au moins !  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je lui sors mon plus bel air de petit chien battu.  
  
-Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
-Euh, divination. . .  
  
-Quoi ! Tous ces calculs, c'est de la divination ?  
  
-Sirius, tu ES en divination, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour les devoirs !  
  
-Nan, moi je prends la bonne veille méthode !  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
-Imagination. . .  
  
Oh, oh, je n'aime pas ce regard. . .  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu inventes tout ?  
  
-En effet  
  
-Et dire que tu as toujours les meilleures notes !  
  
-J'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Je peux voir ?  
  
-Hum. . .  
  
Elle me passe son devoir auquel il ne manque que deux prédictions. Elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal. . .  
  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne vas même pas mourir ?  
  
-Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Si je te dis un secret, tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?  
  
Je la voie sourire à mon expression sérieuse totalement feinte.  
  
-Promis.  
  
-L'ingrédient essentiel pour voir une bonne note sur un devoir de divination, c'est de se prédire au moins une mort atroce. . .  
  
-. . . O_o  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ?  
  
J'éclate de rire. Elle me regarde avec des yeux pétillants. J'adore ses yeux.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?  
  
Mon rire cesse immédiatement.  
  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
  
-Mon devoir ! C'est toi le maraudeur, tu devrais avoir beaucoup d'imagination, inventes-moi une mort atroce !  
  
-Oh !  
  
Un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle parlait d'autre chose. J'ai eu peur, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle se pavane devant moi comme les autres. Quoi que ça aurait peut-être été plus facile. . . Elle semble rêveuse, à mon avis, elle n'est plus du tout avec moi. . .  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
Elle sursaute et me regarde.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-Euh . . . désolée, j'en ai vraiment marre de ce devoir !  
  
Elle ne m'écoutait pas, ou elle aurait su que je n'ai strictement rien dit. . .  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'aider.  
  
Elle me fait le plus beau des sourires.  
  
-Je t'adore !  
  
Du calme Sirius. . .  
  
-Bon, alors, puisque tu vas apparemment faire une réaction allergique aux fleurs de cerisier, tu pourrais peut-être en mourir ?  
  
-Tu trouves ça atroce ? Franchement, ton imagination est au neutre ce soir !  
  
-ÉH ! Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Euh, tu pourrais mourir calciné dans une explosion en cours de potion ?  
  
-Ouais, pas mal ! Et pour la journée d'avant ?  
  
Je fais fonctionner mon cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de génie me vienne.  
  
-Tu vas tomber dans les escaliers et te fracturer le bassin !  
  
-Ouch !  
  
-T'en fais pas, je viendrai te voir tout les jours à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Idiot . . . va . . .  
  
Je la laisse terminer d'écrire et s'étirer grandement avant de faire ma proposition.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Tu as envie d'aller faire un tour ?  
  
-Sirius, le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure, je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer une semaine en retenue !  
  
-Et si je te promets qu'on ne se fera pas prendre ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?  
  
-Tu es trop soupçonneuse, petite Maïrym ! On est maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas ! Je te le promets, et une promesse de maraudeurs est sans reproche.  
  
Il est rare de voir Sirius Black aussi sérieux, ça me donne envie d'accepter.  
  
-D'accord, mais si on se fait prendre, je t'en tiendrai le seul responsable auprès de Lily !  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers James. Il lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille, puis James me regarde en souriant et acquiesce. Sirius lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et revient vers moi.  
  
-Prête ?  
  
-Non, je vais aller mettre mes souliers.  
  
-Bien, attends moi à la porte de ton dortoir.  
  
Nous nous séparons et montons chacun l'escalier menant à nos dortoir. Une fois en haut, je ferme les rideaux de mon baldaquin, histoire de cacher mon absence aux autres, et enfile mes souliers. Puis, je prends ma baguette que j'avais laissée sur ma table de chevet et ressort du dortoir. Je reste tout de même près de la porte, à l'abri du regard de ceux qui se trouvent dans la salle commune.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'attente, je sens un mouvement près de moi, mais ne voit rien. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouve emprisonnée dans des bras puissants sous un grand tissus. Devant moi, emprisonné avec moi, Sirius, la main su ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de me débattre, les yeux brillants et tout sourire. Lorsqu'il voit que je l'ai reconnu, il relâche doucement son étreinte. Je prends le temps de regarder au-delà de son visage et remarque que le tissu qui nous recouvre n'obstrue aucunement ma vue. Un cape d'invisibilité. . .  
  
-C'est à James. . . Allez, viens, on va manquer la sortie.  
  
Il glisse à nouveau son gras autour de ma taille et m'entraîne dans les escaliers. Comme nous arrivons dans la salle commune, je vois James qui se dirige vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Nous le suivons, pendant que Sirius sort de sa poche un morceau de parchemin. À mon grand étonnement, un dessin des couloirs de Poudlard où évoluent quelques petits points noirs y apparaît.  
  
-C'est bon, souffle Sirius, mais je comprends vite qu'il ne s'adresse pas à moi.  
  
James acquiesce discrètement puis pousse le portrait. Nous le suivons, puis Sirius nous dégage de la cape une fois dans le couloir.  
  
-Merci James, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.  
  
-De rien. Bonne soirée, et soyez prudent. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller demain matin avec une perte de cents points à Gryffondor sur la conscience.  
  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupe des points ?  
  
-Ne te trompe pas Maïrym, je ne me préoccupe pas des points, mais de ma vie ! Si vous perdez des points, Lily voudra m'assassiner pour vous avoir prêter ma cape !  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sirius en gratifiant James d'un sourire et d'une tape dans le dos, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire prendre.  
  
Puis il nous remet la cape sur la tête et m'entraîne dans les couloirs, alors que James nous souhaite bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la salle commune.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Tu as envie d'aller faire un tour ?  
  
-Sirius, le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure, je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer une semaine en retenue !  
  
-Et si je te promets qu'on ne se fera pas prendre ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?  
  
-Tu es trop soupçonneuse, petite Maïrym ! On est maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas ! Je te le promets, et une promesse de maraudeurs est sans reproche.  
  
Elle réfléchit un moment.  
  
-D'accord, mais si on se fait prendre, je t'en tiendrai le seul responsable auprès de Lily !  
  
Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et me dirige vers James pour lui demander sa cape d'invisibilité. Il regarde Maïrym avec un sourire et hoche la tête  
  
-Il était temps. . .  
  
-James ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-La ferme ! Au fait, merci !  
  
Je le gratifie d'une tape sur l'épaule et retourne vers Maïrym.  
  
-Prête ?  
  
-Non, je vais aller mettre mes souliers.  
  
-Bien, attends moi à la porte de ton dortoir.  
  
Nous nous séparons et montons chacun les escaliers menant à nos dortoir. J'attrape rapidement la cape d'invisibilité de James et la carte du maraudeur. Je m'arrête une seconde devant le miroir alors que mon reflet me fait un clin d'?il. Je jette la cape d'invisibilité sur ma tête, redescends les escaliers, passe dans la salle commune en faisant attention de ne pas trahir ma présence et remonte les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Heureusement que nous avons trouvé la parade nous permettant de ne pas que les marches se transforment en toboggans !  
  
Elle m'attend déjà près de la porte de son dortoir. D'un geste rapide, je relève la cape et l'emprisonne avec moi sous le tissu, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi et permettre à la cape de nous couvrir tous les deux complètement. Lorsque je vois qu'elle m'a reconnue, je la relâche doucement, à contre c?ur. Je la vois remarquer avec surprise la nature de la cape.  
  
-C'est à James, allé viens, on va manquer la sortie.  
  
Je glisse à nouveau mon bras autour de sa taille, plus pour retrouver cette confortable chaleur que pour l'obliger à me suivre dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la salle commune, je vois James se diriger vers la sortie. Je presse le pas dans la même direction tout en sortant la carte du maraudeur de ma poche. J'entends Maïrym pousser une petite exclamation lorsque la carte se dessine. Je vérifie que le chemin est libre et m'arrête près de James.  
  
-C'est bon. . .  
  
Il acquiesce discrètement puis pousse le portrait de la grosse dame. Nous le suivons dans le couloir et je nous dégage de la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Merci James, dit-je en se tournant vers mon ami.  
  
-De rien. Bonne soirée, et soyez prudent. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller demain matin avec une perte de cents points à Gryffondor sur la conscience.  
  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupe des points ?  
  
-Ne te trompe pas Maïrym, je ne me préoccupe pas des points, mais de ma vie ! Si vous perdez des points, Lily voudra m'assassiner pour vous avoir prêter ma cape !  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-je en le gratifiant d'un sourire et d'une tape dans le dos, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire prendre.  
  
Je nous jette de nouveau la cape sur la tête alors que James nous souhaite bonne nuit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Pendant un long moment, nous parcouront les couloirs du château, Sirius le nez dans sa carte à chaque jonction de deux couloirs, surveillant les petits points se déplaçant, pour éviter de rencontrer Rusard ou un professeur. Il me fait découvrir des pièces et des passages secrets dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés l'existence.  
  
Nous marchons depuis longtemps lorsque Sirius s'arrête devant une statue représentant un énorme phénix perché sur un grand grimoire. La représentation est magnifique !  
  
-Maraudeur . . .  
  
Je suis stupéfiée de voir le phénix s'animer, puis battre des ailes et s'envoler en soulevant le grimoire. Sirius m'entraîne dans un passage jusqu'alors dissimulé derrière le livre.  
  
-Pas très original comme mot de passe. . .  
  
-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui passent ici en parlant des maraudeurs ? De toute façon, il ne reconnaît que certaines voix.  
  
-Lesquelles ?  
  
-Celles des personnes qui y sont déjà entrées. Il y a donc Remus, Peter, James, moi, Lily, Gwenwyvar, et maintenant toi.  
  
-Seulement ? Tu n'as jamais amener quelqu'un d'autre ici ?  
  
-Jamais.  
  
Je suis surprise, je croyais que chaque fille avec qui il était sorti avait eu droit à cette petite escapade. Mais je le crois. Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Sirius à beau être un tombeur, ce n'est pas un menteur pour autant.  
  
Nous montons les escaliers et Sirius nous débarrasse de la cape d'invisibilité pour nous permettre de monter plus facilement. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et je sers mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger de ce froid.  
  
Lorsque nous pénétrons L'endroit, je m'arrête, stupéfaite. C'est magnifique. . . Excepté le mur d'où nous venons d'émerger et le plancher, toutes les parois sont translucides, nous permettant de voir les étoiles et les alentours du château. La pièce est meublée de quelques canapés recouverts de couvertures et d'une multitude de coussins, d'une grande table sur laquelle est posé un grand chaudron et divers ingrédients de potion. Une petite table basse ancienne est posée entre les canapés disposés en cercle et croule sous les parchemins, livres et revues sorcières. Sur le mur derrière moi, je vois, lorsque je me retourne, autre la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés maintenant masquée par le portrait d'un grand homme vêtu de rouge et d'or, un âtre énorme où brûle un grand feu, un escalier qui semble mener à un second palier et une autre petite porte.  
  
Je m'approche de la paroi translucide, face à la forêt interdite. Les branches de ses arbres ploient sous la neige fraîchement tombée la veille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une pièce aussi splendide et avec une vue si magnifique puisse exister dans ce château.  
  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
Je sursaute au son de sa voix, puis je remarque que mes bras m'entourent toujours et que je frissonne.  
  
-Un peu. Ce château n'est jamais très chaud en hiver. Avec la cape, ça allait, mais maintenant, j'ai un peu froid.  
  
-Viens  
  
Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'escalier. En haut, il n'y a que des coussins posés au sol, avec des couvertures.  
  
-C'est pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Couché la dessus, on voit entièrement le ciel, tout en étant au chaud et confortable.  
  
Il se dirige vers les coussins et s'y étend sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver ?  
  
Je retire mes chaussures et je rejoins parmis les coussins. Il nous recouvre d'une grande couverture bleue ornée d'un soleil.  
  
-C'est magnifique, dis-je après un moment.  
  
-C'est pourquoi j'adore cette pièce.  
  
Nous parlons un moment, puis, sans trop savoir comment, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nous marchons un bon moment et je m'émerveille de l'étincelle éblouissant ses yeux alors que je lui fais découvrir des pièces et des passages secrets. Je prends maintenant la direction de notre pièce. Je n'ai jamais emmené aucune fille à la pièce des maraudeurs, mais je veux lui faire connaître sa magnificence.  
  
Elle est bouche bée face à la statue gardienne. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction face à la pièce. . .  
  
-Maraudeur  
  
Elle cesse même de respirer lorsque le phénix s'anime. Il lui faut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.  
  
-Pas très original comme mot de passe. . .  
  
-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui passent ici en parlant des maraudeurs ? De toute façon, il ne reconnaît que certaines voix.  
  
-Lesquelles ?  
  
-Celles des personnes qui y sont déjà entrées. Il y a donc Remus, Peter, James, moi, Lily, Gwenwyvar, et maintenant toi.  
  
-Seulement ? Tu n'as jamais amener quelqu'un d'autre ici ?  
  
Je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas. . . Je la regarde dans les yeux, d'un regard le plus sincère possible. Je t'en prie Maïrym, crois- moi. . .  
  
-Jamais.  
  
Je vois dans son regard qu'elle me croit. Nous nous engageons dans l'escalier et je nous débarrasse de la cape d'invisibilité pour nous permettre de monter plus facilement. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Une fois dans la pièce, je lui laisse un moment pour contempler la splendeur de l'endroit. Après un moment, je remarque qu'elle a serré les bras autour d'elle et qu'elle frissonne.  
  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
Elle sursaute et me regarde.  
  
-Un peu. Ce château n'est jamais très chaud en hiver. Avec la cape, ça allait, mais maintenant, j'ai un peu froid.  
  
-Viens  
  
Je l'entraîne jusqu'aux escaliers et la fait monter. Elle ouvre de grands yeux face à l'impressionnante étendue de coussins. Je m'empresse de la rassurer.  
  
-C'est pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Couché la dessus, on voit entièrement le ciel, tout en étant au chaud et confortable.  
  
J'amorce le mouvement en me couchant moi-même parmis les coussins. Je la vois hésiter un moment, puis enlever ses chaussures avant de me rejoindre. Je nous recouvre de ma couverture préférée et garde le silence tout en observant les étoiles.  
  
-C'est magnifique.  
  
-C'est pourquoi j'adore cette pièce.  
  
Nous parlons longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Maïrym ne me réponde qu'une fois sur deux. Je souris en la voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés et l'air serein. Je la couvre correctement avec la couverture et je sens mon estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle vient inconsciemment rechercher la chaleur en se blottissant dans mes bras. Hésitant, je noue mes bras autour de ses épaules et je m'endors à mon tour ainsi.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
C'est un chatouillement au niveau de mon épaule qui me réveille une fois que le soleil s'est levé. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour me retrouver plongée dans un océan nocturne. Je souris à celui que j'aime en secret.  
  
-Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il  
  
Si tu savais !  
  
-Oui, quelle heure est-il ?  
  
-Huit heures.  
  
-Quoi ! Sirius, les cours commencent dans trente minutes ! Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?  
  
-Euh, parce que je dormais ?  
  
Je me lève rapidement, complètement paniquée. Merde, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer !  
  
-La petite porte sous l'escalier mène à une salle de bain. Dedans, il y a une armoire. En l'ouvrant, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. . .  
  
-Merci !  
  
Je dévale les escaliers en courant et m'engouffre dans la petite pièce qui est aussi magnifique que le reste. Dans un coin, il y a une grande douche vitrée, dans l'autre coin, une grande armoire de bois bourgogne aux poignées dorées. Près du mur, il y a une grande baignoire de marbre aux robinets multiples et sur l'autre une multitude de serviettes duveteuses. Ce mur est troué d'une petite porte menant à des toilettes.  
  
Bon, assez exploré Maïrym, tu as peu de temps pour te préparer. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je n'aurai pas le temps de manger ?  
  
Je me dirige vers l'armoire et l'ouvre. J'y trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin, de la bouteille de shampoing à mes parchemins et plumes, en passant par mon uniforme de Gryffondor et mon devoir de divination.  
  
Je prends une douche rapide. Enfin, aussi rapide que je le peux avec la longueur de mes cheveux, et ressort dans le salon où m'attends Sirius avec un copieux petit déjeuné constitué de fruits, de pain doré, de crêpes, de crème anglaise et de bacon.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ça ?  
  
-Magie. . .  
  
Je hausse les épaules, moi qui pensais devoir aller en divination l'estomac vide. Je m'approche pendant que Sirius, lui, se lève et prend la direction de la salle de bain.  
  
Le petit déjeuné est vraiment à mon goût. Je me demande comment il a su ce que j'aimais. Je suis encore en train de me régaler lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, habillé et ses cheveux encore humide tombant devant ses yeux.  
  
-Allez, jolie Maï, il est temps d'aller en cours.  
  
Je regarde ma montre. Merde ! Huit heures vingt ! Et le cours de divination qui est à l'autre bout de l'école ! Bon, il faut voir ça positif, on n'a pas d'escalier à monter !  
  
Je me lève, prends ma baguette magique et mes livres, plumes et parchemins, puis me dirige vers la porte. Mais Sirius me retient par le bras. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je voulais seulement te dire que j'ai passé un très bon moment. . .  
  
-Moi aussi. . .  
  
Il se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres dans un baiser léger. Je rêve ! Sirius Black vient de m'embrasser ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir ni de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il m'entraîne dans l'escalier en me tenant la main fermement.  
  
Il me dirige dans un dédale de couloir et de passages secrets. Essoufflés, nous arrivons enfin dans le dernier couloir à parcourir. Juste avant d'être accessible au regard des autres, il lâche ma main, me faisant froncer les sourcils, et nous ralentissons un peu notre course.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil est déjà levé depuis un moment. Ma montre indique huit heures et je souris en imaginant à l'avance la panique de Maïrym lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Le prends une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts et lui chatouille l'épaule. Elle remue un peu et ouvre les yeux, m'offrant un océan chocolaté. Elle me sourit alors que je prononce les premiers mots de la journée.  
  
-Bien dormi ?  
  
-Oui, quelle heure est-il ?  
  
-Huit heures.  
  
-Quoi ! Sirius, les cours commencent dans trente minutes ! Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?  
  
-Euh, parce que je dormais ?  
  
Comme je l'avais imaginé, elle se lève rapidement, complètement paniquée. J'ai envie de rire à cette réaction typiquement féminine.  
  
-La petite porte sous l'escalier mène à une salle de bain. Dedans, il y a une armoire. En l'ouvrant, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. . .  
  
-Merci !  
  
Elle dévale les escaliers et j'entends la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Je me lève à mon tour et descend tranquillement les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, je fais apparaître un somptueux petit déjeuné. Je mange avec gourmandise jusqu'à ce que ma jolie fée ressorte de la salle de bain, quinze minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides et habillée. Je souris face à sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçoit le repas.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ça ?  
  
-Magie. . .  
  
Je prends à mon tour le chemin de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et en ressort à peine cinq minutes plus tard.  
  
-Allé, jolie Maï, il est temps d'aller en cours.  
  
Elle se lève, ramasse ses choses, puis se dirige vers le portrait cachant la sortie, mais je la retiens par le bras. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac tout à coup ?  
  
-Je voulais seulement te dire que j'ai passé un très bon moment.  
  
-Moi aussi. . .  
  
Sans réfléchir, je me baisse et effleure ses lèvres dans un baiser léger. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et l'entraîne en courant dans les couloirs en la tenant par la main. Ne voulant pas subir les railleries de James, je lâche sa main juste avant d'arriver dans le dernier couloir menant à la classe de divination. Nous arrivons essoufflés auprès de nos amis dont je préfère ignorer les réactions.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers notre groupe d'ami où les réactions sont autant comique que différentes. James nous regarde avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant, Remus fronce les sourcils, Peter à l'air perdu, Lily semble renfrognée mais cache tout de même un petit sourire et Gwenwyvar, la petite amie de Remus, s'amuse ferme. Gênée, je suis presque heureuse que la trappe s'ouvre, nous offrant ainsi une diversion.  
  
Je suis la première à monter l'échelle. Je regarde la petite pièce ronde, toujours aussi froide et obscure. Il n'y a que quelques chandelles noires qui éclairent l'endroit d'une lueur bleutée et des chaises droites entourent quelques petites tables carrées. L'atmosphère va très bien avec le professeur Brania, une femme grande, aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle, qui passe son temps à prédire des morts atroces complètement infondées à ses élèves.  
  
Je me trouve une table, le plus au fond possible et m'y assoit. Sirius me rejoint peu de temps après. Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions en équipe ensemble ! Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise là !  
  
Le professeur me coupe dans mes pensées en expliquant d'une voix morne et lugubre ce que nous avons à faire. Génial ! L'étude des yeux ! Je vais être prise pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux pendant deux heures, pour ajouter au malaise, rien de mieux !  
  
Nous abandonnons notre table au profit d'un tas de coussins que nous avons obtenus il y a quelques mois après de longues négociations avec le professeur Brania.  
  
Nous nous assoyons face à face, assez près pour bien voir les yeux de l'autre, mais Sirius ne semble pas satisfait. Il déplie les jambes et les passe au dessus de mes genoux, nouant ses pieds derrière mon dos. Sirius, ne joue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas une de ces petites idiotes qui gloussent sur ton passage et je ne te tomberai pas dans les bras aussi facilement. . .  
  
Bon, mettons nous au travail avant que je ne craque. . .   
  
Je sursaute lorsque la cloche nous libère. Je me lève rapidement. Enfin ! J'ai cru mourir à regarder Patmol dans les yeux pendant deux heures en tentant de ne montrer aucun sentiment et en cachant le trouble provoqué en moi par notre proximité.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Lorsque la trappe s'ouvre et que l'échelle descend vers nous, Maï s'y précipite et monte la première. Je la regarde avec un sourire triste. Je n'aurais pas du l'embrasser, voilà qu'elle me fuit. Elle n'a sans doute pas compris, comment aurait-elle pu, je devrai continuer à travailler là- dessus.  
  
-Alors ? me demande James d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-James ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-La ferme. . .  
  
J'escalade l'échelle et embrasse la pièce d'un regard pour trouver ma coéquipière. Je vois Maï assise au plus profond de la classe. Je la rejoint et ressent son malaise lorsque je m'assoie près d'elle.  
  
Le professeur nous explique l'exercice d'aujourd'hui. Génial, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher un peu plus de ma jolie fée, cette prof débile me donne un excellent prétexte et James ne pourra pas me railler.  
  
Nous allons nous installer sur un tas de coussins et Maïrym s'assoit en indien face à moi. Elle est toujours trop loin à mon goût, je déplie alors mes genoux et passe mes jambes par-dessus les siennes, nouant mes pieds dans son dos. Je vois de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Je t'en prie Maï, ne crois pas que je joue avec toi . . .  
  
Je sursaute lorsque la cloche nous libère. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi des heures. Elle disparaît en un éclair, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de me lever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je réfléchis à mon prochain cours. Métamorphose. Parfait, il n'y a pas d'équipes formées dans ce cours. Si je suis chanceuse, je vais me sauver de Sirius pour ce cours.  
  
Lily et Gwenwy me rejoignent en bas de l'échelle et nous prenons la direction du cours du professeur McGonnagall en laissant les maraudeurs derrière nous.  
  
-Alors, Maïrym, me demande Lily les lèvres pincées, tu t'es donc fait avoir par Sirius ?  
  
-Non, Lily, il ne s'est absolument rien passé.  
  
-Tu veux rire de nous ? demande Gwenwy, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas venue dormir au dortoir et que tu es tout de même arrivée en cours toute fraîche et dispose !  
  
-Nous nous sommes promenés, puis nous sommes allés regarder les étoiles et nous nous sommes endormis, fin de l'histoire !  
  
-Il t'a amené à la bulle ?  
  
-Si c'est le nom de la pièce aux parois translucides, oui.  
  
Je vois mes deux amies s'échanger un regard entendu dont j'ignore la signification.  
  
-Tu es au courant que cette pièce doit rester secrète ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr ! Je ne suis quand même pas si idiote !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend aujourd'hui ? Depuis le temps que je l'attends, je peux bien profiter de Sirius quelques temps !  
  
-D'accord Maï, ne t'énerve pas ! Mais fait quand même attention. Je sais bien que tu es amoureuse de lui et je comprends que tu veuilles en profiter un peu, mais je ne voudrais quand même pas te voir complètement démolie dans moins d'une semaine.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je rejoins James, Remus et Peter en bas de l'échelle. Les filles sont déjà loin devant nous. Nous empruntons donc une multitude de passage secret pour ne pas arriver en retard à notre cours de métamorphose.  
  
-Alors ? demande doucement Remus.  
  
-Alors quoi ?  
  
-Sirius, s'énerve Remus, arrête de faire l'innocent, que s'est-il passé hier soir avec Maïrym.  
  
Oups, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt la pleine lune et pour Remus, Maï est comme une petite s?ur. Je ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin. Je le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Il ne s'est rien passé, Remus. Nous nous sommes baladés, puis je l'ai amené regarder les étoiles à la bulle. Nous avons parlé, puis nous nous sommes endormis. Ce matin, nous nous sommes levé en catastrophe puis nous sommes allés en divination, fin de l'histoire.  
  
-Tu l'a amener à la bulle ? demande James. Est-ce qu'au moins tu es conscient de ce que ça implique ?  
  
-Bordel, c'est quoi le problème ? Vous me poussez à m'avouer que je suis amoureux d'elle mais maintenant que j'essaie de me rapprocher d'elle, vous m'engueulez !  
  
-Calme Sirius, on ne veut simplement pas que tu la blesse, on que tu te blesse. . .  
  
Nous arrivons dans le cours de métamorphose, ce qui met fin à cette conversation trop sérieuse à mon goût. Gaëlle arrive un peu après nous et me sourit avant de s'asseoir avec Peter. Je suis toujours sidéré de voir à quel point cette fille sait toujours tout. Malheureusement, James se tourne vers moi et me parle a voix basse.  
  
-Ne fais pas le malin Sirius, tu connais Remus en ce qui concerne Maï, je te conseille de jouer franc jeux avec lui. . .  
  
Il est interrompu par l'arriver des filles.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nous entrons en cours de métamorphose. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils ont fait, mais les maraudeurs sont déjà là, en grande conversation qui semble, bizarrement, sérieuse. Remus est à la table devant James, Peter assis à la table à gauche de celle de Remus et Sirius à la table derrière Peter. Lily s'asseoit à côté de James, Gwenwyvar à côté de Remus et Gaëlle, la seule d'entre nous qui a été assez lucide pour ne pas prendre divination, est déjà assise à côté de Peter. Donc, entre Sirius et les Serpentards, le choix n'est pas trop difficile. Je tiens à la vie et étant fille de moldu, ce n'est pas avec les Serpentards que je vais la garder. . .  
  
Je prends donc place aux côtés de Sirius. Aujourd'hui, nous devons transformer un oiseau en dragonneau. Le professeur McGonnagall fait apparaître une cage devant chaque élève et averti tout le monde de ne surtout pas ouvrir les cages. En disant cela, elle pose un regard perçant sûr les Serpentards qui m'arrache un sourire.  
  
J'ai devant moi un magnifique bleu d'Afrique. C'est dommage d'avoir à le transformer. Heureusement qu'il reprendra sa forme originelle à la fin du cours.  
  
-Avolus Dragonus  
  
Je réussi ma transformation à la première tentative. Mon dragon est bleu avec un long museau fin. Celui de Sirius, à mes côtés, est doré avec un museau court. Je continue de regarder autour de moi en détaillant les dragons de mes autres camarades de classe lorsque deux grands bras d'une force surprenante m'attirent à leur propriétaire, juste à temps pour m'éviter une vilaine brûlure, gracieuseté de mon bleu d'Afrique.  
  
-Finite Incantatem  
  
Aussitôt que j'ai lancé la formule, mon dragon est redevenu un oiseau. Puis, seulement à ce moment, je prends le temps de regarder celui qui m'a évité de me retrouver à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Merci. . .  
  
-Mais de rien. . .  
  
-Euh, Sirius ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. . .  
  
-Oh ! Désolé !  
  
Il me relâche doucement, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon équilibre.  
  
-Apparemment, il n'a pas apprécié d'être enfermé dans une cage ! dit-il en riant.  
  
-En effet. . .  
  
Je le regarde, mais il se retourne. Je vois bien qu'il est troublé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Depuis quand est-ce que Sirius Black est troublé par la présence d'une fille dans ses bras ?  
  
McGonnagall annonce la fin du cours avec dix points pour chaque transformations réussies et dix points supplémentaires pour Sirius et moi en raison de nos bon réflexes.  
  
-J'ai faim ! dit Gaëlle  
  
Nous rions et nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Les garçons remplissent leurs assiettes avec gourmandise alors que mes amies et moi prenons place avec un peu plus de civilité.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je vois l'hésitation dans les yeux de Maïrym alors qu'elle s'aperçoit que la seule place libre est à ma table, mais elle vient finalement s'asseoir à mes côtés. McGonnagall ne me laisse pas le temps de dire un mot et commence ses explications. Elle fait apparaître devant nous les oiseaux que nous devrons transformer en dragonneau. Je me retrouve avec un magnifique Maliry, oiseau magique de couleur doré de la famille des phénix.  
  
-Avolus Dragonus  
  
Dès le premier essaie, je réussi ma transformation. Il faut dire que nous sommes particulièrement doués depuis que nous sommes animagi. D'ailleurs, Maï aussi a réussi de premier coup. Je suis occupé à regarder ma petite fée qui observe elle-même les dragons des Serpentards lorsque je vois du coin de l'?il son dragon ouvrir la gueule et s'apprêter à lancer un jet de flamme. J'attrape ma compagne de table et l'attire vers moi, empêchant de peu les flammes de l'atteindre. Mon c?ur s'arrête un moment lorsqu'elle s'affale sur moi, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je me rends à peine compte qu'elle lance un finite incantatem et que son dragon redevient un oiseau, trop envoûté par l'odeur d'agrumes que dégagent ses cheveux.  
  
-Merci. . . dit-elle en me sortant de mon hébétude.  
  
-Mais de rien. . .  
  
-Euh, Sirius ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. . .  
  
-Oh ! désolé. . .  
  
Je la relâche à contre c?ur et la laisse reprendre son équilibre. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère avec un peu d'humour.  
  
-Apparemment, il n'a pas apprécié d'être enfermé dans une cage !  
  
Je tente un rire qui semble vraiment pathétique à mes oreilles.  
  
-En effet. . .  
  
Je me retourne pour cacher mon trouble et je loue McGonnagall d'annoncer la fin du cours.  
  
-J'ai faim ! scande Gaëlle, faisant rire tout la bande.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Il faut un bon dix minutes avant que les estomacs soient suffisamment remplies pour permettre une quelconque conversation.  
  
-Alors, vous deux, bien dormi ? demande James avec un regard perçant envers Sirius et moi et un sourire en coin.  
  
-James ? dit Sirius sous un ton d'avertissement  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-La ferme. . .  
  
-Décidemment. . . Au fait, tu m'as ramené ma cape ?  
  
Sirius ouvre la bouche, la referme, et prends un air de petit chien battu.  
  
-Sirius. . . dit James à son tour sous un ton d'avertissement.  
  
-O.K., O.K., j'y vais. . .  
  
Il se lève et je me lève à sa suite.  
  
-Je viens avec toi.  
  
J'essaie d'ignorer le sourire en coin de James et Remus, Peter étant toujours en train de se goinfrer, le sourire franc de Gwenwy et Gaëlle et l'air pincé de Lily.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais.  
  
Tient, il est gêné maintenant ? Depuis quand ?  
  
-Sirius, à ton avis, si tu croises Rusard seul, quelles sont les chances que tu te retrouves en retenu en comparaison avec celles que tu as s'il te trouve avec moi ?  
  
-Bon, d'accord, je m'incline. . .  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si froid tout à coup ? M'enfin, nous sortons de la grande salle et nous nous enfonçons dans les couloirs vers la bulle.  
  
Arrivés à la statue, je prononce le mot de passe et constate avec satisfaction que le phénix m'obéit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Une fois dans la grande salle, nous mangeons avec appétit pendant un certain temps avant qu'il n'y ait une quelconque conversation à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
-Alors, vous deux, bien dormi ? demande James à Maï avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-James ?  
  
Mon ton signifie clairement un avertissement.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-La ferme. . .  
  
-Décidemment. . . Au fait, tu as ramené ma cape ?  
  
Merde ! Dans la précipitation de ce matin, je l'ai complètement oublié à la bulle ! Je prends mon plus bel air de chien piteux, sachant pertinemment que ça ne fonctionne pas avec James.  
  
-Sirius. . .  
  
Je n'aime pas ce ton, ni ce regard.  
  
-O.K., O.K., j'ai vais.  
  
Je me lève et me tourne vers la sortie.  
  
-Je viens avec toi.  
  
Mon c?ur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Elle va vouloir des explications et j'ai vraiment peur de les lui donner. . .  
  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?  
  
-Sirius, à ton avis, si tu croises Rusard seul, quelles sont les chances que tu te retrouves en retenu en comparaison avec celles que tu as s'il te trouve avec moi ?  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. . .  
  
-Bon, d'accord, je m'incline. . .  
  
Mon ton est froid malgré moi. J'ai tellement peur !  
  
Nous nous rendons à la bulle en silence et sans croiser âme qui vive. Elle prononce finalement le mot de passe devant le phénix qui lui obéit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherche la cape d'invisibilité de James alors qu'elle contemple le lac. Je sens venir l'heure des explications. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Une fois dans la pièce, je m'approche de la paroi d'où on peut voir le lac. C'est tellement magnifique. J'entends Sirius s'activer derrière moi, puis s'approcher. En restant derrière, il referme ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte . . . hésitante ? Depuis quand Sirius est-il hésitant ?  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-. . .  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Rien. . .  
  
Je me dégage de ses bras pour me retourner et le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux rire de moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es franchement difficile à suivre depuis ce matin !  
  
Il me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis aussi proche en divination ? Pourquoi m'ignores-tu dans les couloirs ? Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu en métamorphose ? Pourquoi es-tu troublé quand je suis près de toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir dans tes bras ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hésitant ? Merde, Sirius, si c'est une nouvelle technique de drague, va l'essayer ailleurs, parce que j'ai beau être amoureuse de toi, je ne suis pas un jouet !  
  
Merde ! J'aurais du me taire sur ce point là !  
  
Je me détourne pour poser mon regard sur le lac à nouveau sans même vérifier la réaction de Sirius. J'ai seulement envie de pleurer. Non contente de ne pas avoir son amour, je n'aurai plus non plus son amitié. . .  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
-. . .  
  
Il s'approche doucement de moi.  
  
-Maïrym, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
  
Quoi ! Il croit peut être que c'est une blague !  
  
-Crois-tu que je suis assez idiote pour jouer, Sirius ? Je sais que c'est la meilleure façon de te faire fuir, mais je ne veux pas être une de ces petites idiotes que tu gardes une semaine et que tu laisses tomber quand tu en as assez. . .  
  
Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, et je n'ose pas me retourner pour le regarder en face. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas encore parti en courant.  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
-. . .  
  
-Maïrym, je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que tu veux, mais est-ce que tu veux me laisser essayer ?  
  
Je me retourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Il y a quelques temps, je me suis aperçut que j'en avais assez de la vie que je menais. En réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que si je la menais ainsi, c'est parce que je fuyais quelque chose. J'ai réalisé que depuis longtemps, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un que je croyais n'être qu'une amie. . .  
  
-Qui ?  
  
Bon, je sais, je suis directe, mais j'en ai un peu assez d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'une idiote.  
  
-Toi, jolie Maï. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je m'approche d'elle par derrière et hésite un moment avant de la prendre doucement dans mes bras. Je veux la sentir encore près de moi, probablement une dernière fois.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
Je ferme les yeux. Voilà le moment de vérité. . .  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Pourquoi mon c?ur bat-il aussi vite ?  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Rien. . .  
  
Elle se dégage de moi, se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux rire de moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?  
  
Je suis un lâche. . .  
  
-Pourquoi ? Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es franchement difficile à suivre depuis ce matin !  
  
Elle s'arrête. Étrange ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon attitude était différente à ce point.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis aussi proche en divination ? Pourquoi m'ignores-tu dans les couloirs ? Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu en métamorphose ? Pourquoi es-tu troublé quand je suis près de toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir dans tes bras ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hésitant ? Merde, Sirius, si c'est une nouvelle technique de drague, va l'essayer ailleurs, parce que j'ai beau être amoureuse de toi, je ne suis pas un jouet !  
  
Quoi ! Maïrym serait amoureuse de moi ?! Si c'était vrai. . . J'aperçois à peine son air horrifié avant qu'elle ne se retourne à nouveau face au lac.  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
-. . .  
  
Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle a sûrement aussi peur que moi.  
  
-Maïrym, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
  
-Crois-tu que je suis assez idiote pour jouer, Sirius ? Je sais que c'est la meilleure façon de te faire fuir, mais je ne veux pas être une de ces petites idiotes que tu gardes une semaine et que tu laisses tomber quand tu en as assez. . .  
  
Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Elle semble si triste.  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
-. . .  
  
-Maïrym, je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que tu veux, mais est-ce que tu veux me laisser essayer ?  
  
Elle se retourne vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Et sonne l'heure des explications. Je prends une grande bouffé d'air pour me donner du courage.  
  
-Il y a quelques temps, je me suis aperçut que j'en avais assez de la vie que je menais. En réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que si je la menais ainsi, c'est parce que je fuyais quelque chose. J'ai réalisé que depuis longtemps, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un que je croyais n'être qu'une amie. . .  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Toi, jolie Maï. . .  
  
Je lui laisse un moment pour accuser le choc.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Il m'aurait stupéfixé que ma réaction n'aurait pas été très différente. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me dire ? Qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Son petit air de chien battu me donne envie de le croire.  
  
-Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ?  
  
Je fais un pas vers lui, il relève la tête.  
  
-Je croyais l'avoir été. . .  
  
-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre.  
  
Il me regarde dans les yeux alors que je m'approche un peu plus de lui. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.  
  
-Je suis amoureux de toi, Maï jolie.  
  
Il s'approche et m'embrasse, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de passion, de ferveur, d'amour. . . Mon c?ur bat la chamade, je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il lâche mes mains et m'emprisonne dans ses bras.  
  
Ses mains glissent doucement dans mon dos, m'envoyant des chocs électriques à travers tout le corps, alors que les miennes jouent lentement dans ses cheveux.  
  
Il se sépare de moi, le temps de doublement verrouiller le portrait menant aux escaliers, puis remet sa baguette dans sa poche et se jette à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser alors que je glousse stupidement.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ?  
  
Plus clair ? Elle fait un pas vers moi, je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.  
  
-Je croyais l'avoir été. . .  
  
-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre.  
  
Elle s'approche un peu plus, je prends ses mains dans les miennes.  
  
-Je suis amoureux de toi, Maï jolie.  
  
Je comble le peu de distance qui nous sépare toujours et l'embrasse, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de ferveur, mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle. Elle se colle un peu plus contre moi, me faisant don de son amour aussi, et je la prends dans mes bras.  
  
Ses mains courent doucement dans mes cheveux, m'électrisant de milles frissons, alors que je frôle son dos du bout des doigts. Je voudrais que ce moment se fige, mais je l'arrête un instant, le temps de prendre quelques précautions et de verrouiller la sortie, histoire de ne laisser à personne la chance de venir briser ce moment magique. Puis je me jette de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser encore, et je souris en l'entendant glousser.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Il abandonne mes lèvres doucement et me donne un petit bisou sur le nez. Puis il plonge son regard dans le mien, un regard pétillant de joie, et d'amour.  
  
-Je t'aime, me dit-il alors que je me sens fondre comme neige au soleil.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.  
  
-Si tu savais comme il a été difficile de ne pas te le dire cette nuit. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à agir ?  
  
-Un énorme coup de pied au derrière de la part de James et Remus.  
  
J'éclate de rire, et il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, posant sa tête sûr mon épaule alors que je pose la mienne contre son torse. Il frôle mon dos du bout des doigts, s'attardant dans le coup, puis redescendant, posant sa main à plat sur le creux de mes hanches.  
  
Il bouge un peu la tête, puis pose les lèvres sur mon épaule, et remonte doucement dans mon cou. Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Ça chatouille et je rigole.  
  
Il passe doucement ses mains sous ma robe de sorcière pour les poser sur ma blouse, tout en continuant d'embrasser mon épaule et mon cou, puis il glisse ses mains sous le tissu encombrant. Je frissonne au contact de ses mains sur la peau de mon dos et me colle un peu plus contre lui.  
  
Mais après un moment, je m'écarte un peu de lui, et je lui enlève sa cravate. Il me jette un regard surpris, alors que je lui renvoie un sourire taquin. Il sourit et défait aussi ma cravate, puis les boutons de ma robe de sorcière. Il passe ses mains sur mes épaules puis redescend sûr mes bras, alors que ma robe à l'effigie de Gryffondor tombe sur le sol. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, je lui retire aussi sa robe de sorcier, et je m'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise. Je le sens sourire entre mes lèvres, et je l'embrasse avec plus de ferveur. Je le sens frissonner lorsque je pose mes mains sur son torse bronzé, et je souris à mon tour.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Le baiser se fait plus doux, puis je lui donne un petit bisou sur le nez après que nos lèvres se soient séparées, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, pétillant de joie, de bonheur et d'amour. . . pour moi. . .  
  
-Je t'aime. . .  
  
Ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche si facilement, et étrangement, ce ne me gène aucunement.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.  
  
Mon c?ur manque un battement.  
  
-Si tu savais comme il a été difficile de ne pas te le dire cette nuit. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à agir ?  
  
-Un énorme coup de pied au derrière de la part de James et Remus.  
  
Elle éclate de rire et je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras. Dieu que j'aime son rire. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, alors que je pose la mienne sur son épaule. J'aime sentir sa chaleur dans mes bras.  
  
Je reprends mes caresses dans son dos, puis je pose mes mains à plat au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. Ses mains continuent de se balader dans mes cheveux et dans mon cou alors que je dépose un léger baiser sur son épaule. Puis je remonte doucement dans son cou et attrape le lobe de son oreille que je mordille doucement. Je souris en l'entendant rigoler.  
  
Je prends le risque de passer mes mains sous sa robe de sorcière, tout en continuant d'embrasser gentiment son épaule et son cou. Ne percevant aucune réaction, je décide de pousser le risque un peu plus loin en glissant mes mains sous sa blouse. Je la sens frissonner au contact de mes mains sur sa peau, et frissonne à mon tour lorsqu'elle se colle complètement à moi.  
  
Après quelques instants, elle s'écarte de moi. Je suis stupéfié de la voir enlever ma cravate. Je souris lorsqu'elle me regarde d'un air taquin, puis prend l'initiative de défaire aussi sa cravate, m'attaquant ensuite aux boutons de sa robe de sorcellerie que je fais glisser par terre. Elle s'attaque aussi à ma robe puis, une fois débarrassée de l'uniforme encombrant, s'attaque aux boutons de ma chemise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à son empressement alors qu'elle m'embrasse avec plus de ferveur. Je ne peux non plus empêcher une salve de frisson de me parcourir alors que ses mains se posent sur mon torse. Elle va me rendre fou. À ce rythme, je ne pourrai pas résister très longtemps ! Il y a tellement de temps. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Maïrym ? chuchote-t-il.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas aller trop loin, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. . .  
  
Je recule, un peu surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être ainsi, si. . . insécure. . . Il me sourit avant de continuer.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai tout fait ça seulement pour coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te blesser, ni que tu te sentes obligée. Si tu veux attendre, je vais attendre. . .  
  
Pour toute réponse, je me rapproche à nouveau de lui en lui offrant un tendre sourire et lui retire complètement sa chemise, lui signifiant ainsi que je suis d'accord pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il me sert un peu plus dans ses bras, pour me relâcher presque immédiatement et s'attaquer à son tour aux boutons de ma blouse.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
-Maïrym ?  
  
Je n'arrive qu'à chuchoter, alors qu'elle parcoure mon cou de tendre baiser.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas aller trop loin, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. . .  
  
Elle recule et semble surprise. Je lui souris.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai tout fait ça seulement pour coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te blesser, ni que tu te sentes obligée. Si tu veux attendre, je vais attendre. . .  
  
Elle me sourit et retire complètement ma chemise, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle est d'accord pour aller jusqu'au bout. Je la serre dans mes bras, et n'y tenant plus, la relâche après seulement quelques secondes pour m'attaquer à mon tour aux boutons de sa blouse que je fais ensuite glisser de ses épaules. Le vêtement vole un peu plus loin alors qu'elle se colle contre moi. Je savoure les frissons qui me parcourent alors que nos ventres prennent contact et l'embrasse passionnément.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
En quelques secondes, le vêtement se retrouve par terre. Je frissonne au contact de son ventre contre le mien. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches, alors que nous continuons à nous embrasser à en perdre haleine.  
  
Après un moment de caresse, il s'éloigne pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je l'imite, en me reculant un peu, et lorsque je relève la tête, je vois mon Sirius qui fronce les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais le nombril percé !  
  
Je souris et penche la tête pour regarder le bijou ornant mon nombril. C'est un soleil, accroché à la boucle du haut, pendant librement sur le nombril. Sur la boucle du bas, il y a un dauphin de couleur bleue électrique retenu par une petite chaînette. J'adore ce bijou, il m'a été offert par ma mère.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi. . .  
  
-. . . Comme ?  
  
Oups, j'aurais peut-être du me taire. . . M'enfin, de toute façon, elle passe difficilement inaperçue ! Hésitante, je me retourne, lui exposant ainsi mon dos. J'entends une exclamation de surprise.  
  
-Tu es une animagi ?!  
  
-Il n'y a pas que les maraudeurs qui sont doués en métamorphose !  
  
Il s'approche de moi et frôle ma colonne vertébrale, là où est tracée une corne argentée, dont la base est située au creux des reins et la pointe entre les deux omoplates. Ma marque d'animagi.  
  
-Ma petite amie est une licorne . . . chuchote-t-il, impressionné.  
  
Je sursaute. Petite amie ? Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui ait un jour mérité ce nom de la bouche de Sirius.  
  
-Et alors, mon petit ami est bien un énorme chien noir !  
  
Il rigole.  
  
-Ouin, c'est un peu moins majestueux. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je me convainc finalement de m'écarter d'elle, le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Elle m'imite et je fronce les sourcils en apercevant un petit éclat doré au niveau de son nombril. En regardant un peu mieux, je réalise que c'est un bijou.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Sa voix me tire de mes pensées.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais le nombril percé !  
  
Elle sourit en regardant le bijou.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores de moi. . .  
  
-. . . Comme ?  
  
Elle semble hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, puis se retourne lentement, m'exposant son dos où se dessine une corne argentée. Je ne peux empêcher une exclamation de stupeur de franchir mes lèvres.  
  
-Tu es une animagi !  
  
Ce n'est pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Après tout, je sais de quoi je parle.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que les maraudeurs qui sont doués en métamorphose !  
  
Je m'approche d'elle et frôle sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, là où se dessine la corne argentée.  
  
-Ma petite amie est une licorne. . .  
  
-Et alors, mon petit ami est bien un énorme chien noir !  
  
Je rigole.  
  
-Ouin, c'est un peu moins majestueux. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Il m'enlace par derrière, nouant ses bras autour de mon ventre, alors qu'il embrasse mes épaules et mon cou, me laissant une traînée de frissons tout le long de ses caresses. Ses mains caressent mon ventre, s'attardant au niveau de mon nombril. Ses doigts se baladent de la base de ma jupe à la base de mon soutien-gorge. Puis, attrapant ma main, il me fait pivoter et je me retrouve face à lui.  
  
Nos yeux se ferment alors que nos lèvres se soudent à nouveau. Je sens ses mains s'activer dans le bas de mon dos, alors qu'il se bat avec la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Je rigole.  
  
-Pas de commentaires. . .  
  
Cette fois, j'éclate de rire.  
  
-Commence par le bouton. . .  
  
Après un instant, ma jupe tombe à mes pieds. À mon tour, je m'attaque à la ceinture de son pantalon, puis au bouton et à la fermeture éclair. Je passe mes pouces sous la ceinture, et à son tour, son pantalon tombe à ses pieds.  
  
Il se penche et noue ses bras au niveau de mes cuisses, juste en dessous de mes fesses, et me soulève. Je pousse un cri de surprise lorsque mes pieds quittent le sol, et il nous entraîne au travers de la pièce. Il grimpe les escaliers alors que je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nous nous retrouvons étendus sur les coussins, moi sur le dos et lui sur moi.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je l'enlace, nouant mes bras autour de son ventre, et embrasse amoureusement ses épaules et son cou. Mes doigts glissent sur la peau dorée de son ventre, s'attardant au niveau du nombril où je joue un moment avec le bijou, baladant mes doigts de la base de sa jupe à la base de son soutien-gorge. Puis j'attrape sa main et la fait pivoter face à moi.  
  
Nos yeux se ferment et nos lèvres se soudent à nouveau. J'atteints la fermeture éclair de sa jupe que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'ouvrir. Je l'entends rigoler.  
  
-Pas de commentaires. . .  
  
Elle éclate de rire avant de chuchoter  
  
-Commence par le bouton  
  
Sa jupe tombe finalement par terre, la laissant seulement en sous- vêtement, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de l'admirer qu'elle s'en prend à la boucle de ma ceinture, puis au bouton et à la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, alors que celui-ci tombe à mes pieds après quelques secondes.  
  
N'y tenant plus, je me penche, noue mes bras au niveau de ses cuisses et la soulève. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, alors que je l'entraîne au travers de la pièce, et grimpe les escaliers alors qu'elle noue les jambes autour de mes hanches pour mieux s'accrocher à moi. Une fois en haut, je plie les genoux et nous nous retrouvons étendus sur les coussins, elle sur le dos et moi sur elle.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus ardemment. Puis, ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se poser à nouveau sur mon cou. Il mordille un instant le lobe de mon oreille puis descend sur mon épaule. Ses mains se baladent de mes cuisses à mon ventre, effleurant mes flancs au passage, me faisant frissonner à ce contact, pendant que mes mains se promènent dans son dos, passant des fesses au cou, laissant mes doigts vagabonder un instant dans ses cheveux.  
  
Ses lèvres descendent de plus en plus, passant par-dessus mon soutien- gorge, puis se posant sur mon ventre. Il joue un moment avec le petit soleil ornant mon nombril, puis visite celui-ci avec sa langue.  
  
Ses mains glissent dans mon dos et dégrafent mon soutien-gorge. Il passe ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules et mes bras, faisant glisser le sous-vêtement, découvrant totalement ma poitrine. Le vêtement vole plus loin alors que les doigts de mon amour explorent la ligne de mes seins.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus ardemment. Puis mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour se poser sur son cou. Je frissonne lorsque ses mains glissent doucement dans mon dos et sur mes flancs alors que les miennes explorent doucement son corps. Les frissons me font creuser les reins, alors que le contact de sa peau frissonnante contre la mienne m'enivre.  
  
Mes lèvres descendent sur son ventre, goûtant sa peau sucrée et visitant avec ma langue son nombril comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Prenant l'initiative, je glisse mes mains dans son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules pour le retirer et le fait voler plus loin. Mes doigts explorent la ligne de ses seins alors que je remonte pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, mais avant que je n'ait le temps de faire un autre mouvement, elle roule sur le côté, m'entraînant sous elle, et s'installe à califourchon sur mon ventre, me laissant tout loisir d'admirer ses seins ronds et parfait.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Alors qu'il remonte à nouveau pour capturer mes lèvres, je roule sur le côté, m'installant à califourchon sur son ventre. Il me sourit et me regarde avec des yeux fiévreux alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je déplie mes jambes pour me coucher complètement sur lui, sentant désormais très bien son érection contre ma cuisse. Je l'entends gémir doucement lorsque je le taquine d'un mouvement de basin, alors qu'il noue plus fermement ses bras dans mon dos. Je pars à mon tour à l'exploration de son torse nu, taquinant la peau de mes lèvres, visitant le nombril avec ma langue. Mes mains se baladent du cou au ventre, allant toujours un peu plus bas puis remontant, jusqu'à ce que mes pouces glissent sous l'élastique de son caleçon. J'accroche son regard, comme pour me rassurer, et j'y vois de l'amour, et de l'impatience. . .  
  
Je retire doucement le vêtement, et me retrouve à nouveau sous lui en une fraction de seconde. J'écarte un peu les jambes, pour lui permettre de se mettre plus à son aise, alors qu'il repart à l'exploration de mes seins.  
  
Ses mains se baladent sur mes flancs, puis glissent sous mes fesses, sous mon sous-vêtement. Je frissonne d'anticipation alors qu'une des mains quitte mon dos pour caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et qu'un doigt s'insinue sous la fine dentelle de ma culotte dans une caresse très intime. Mon souffle se fait plus rapide et mes doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux. Je gémi lorsqu'un doigt entre en moi, rapidement suivi d'un second, électrisant tout mon corps. Après un moment, la présence se retire alors que je laisse échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction. Ses lèvres, jusque là occupées à explorer mes seins, reprennent possession de mes lèvres. Ses doigts légers glissent sur mes flancs, puis s'agrippent à l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, comme pour s'assurer de mon accord, et fait glisser le tissu, prenant un malin plaisir à faire glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes, suivant ensuite le tracé de ses lèvres. Il remonte ensuite avec une autre traînée de baiser puis explore l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon souffle se fait rapide lorsque sa langue entreprend une caresse langoureuse au niveau de mon intimité et je pousse un gémissement lorsqu'elle s'insinue en moi. J'oublie tout autour de moi, submergée par le plaisir, suffoquant de désir.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Elle me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser, puis déplie les jambes et se couche complètement sur moi. Elle me taquine d'un mouvement de bassin, me soutirant un gémissement alors que je suis réduit à ne pouvoir que nouer mes bras dans son dos. Elle explore à son tour mon torse de ses lèvres, m'engouffrant dans un océan de sensation, alors que je frôle doucement son dos du bout des doigts. Elle visite mon nombril comme je l'ai fait alors que ses mains se promènent de mon cou à mon ventre, descendant toujours un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses pouces glissent sous l'élastique de mon caleçon, me faisant retenir mon souffle. Elle accroche mon regard, je vois dans le sien un amour profond, et elle retire doucement le dernier vêtement à défendre ma décence.  
  
En un seul mouvement, elle se retrouve à nouveau sous moi. L'air se coince dans ma gorge alors qu'elle écarte un peu les jambes pour me permettre de me mettre plus à mon aise, et je pars à l'exploration de ses seins, les mordillant doucement. Mes mains se baladent de son ventre à ses flancs, puis glissent sous ses fesses, la collant un peu plus à moi. Un frisson contagieux la parcoure et s'empare aussi de moi. Je perds le contrôle de mes mouvements qui deviennent plus insistant dans mon impatience. Mes mains quittent ses fesses pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et mes doigts entament une caresse très intime. Mon corps s'enflamme alors qu'elle gémie doucement sous mes caresse en crispant les doigts dans mon dos. Puis elle pousse un grognement d'insatisfaction alors que mes mains remontent caresser ses flancs. Mes lèvres capturent les siennes et mes doigts se crispent sur l'élastique de son dernier sous- vêtement. J'accroche son regard pour m'assurer de son accord et ce que j'y vois m'enflamme un peu plus. Je fais glisser le vêtement, m'amusant à caresser ses jambes tout en enlevant le vêtement et en suivant le même chemin de mes lèvres. Puis mes baiser remonte doucement. J'entends son souffle se faire plus précipité lorsque je commence l'exploration de son intimité puis elle pousse un gémissement lorsque mon exploration se fait plus profonde, augmentant mon propre désir.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
La présence se retire, et mon corps se cambre alors que le poids de Sirius se réparti sur moi. Je le vois sourire face à mon impatience alors qu'il m'immobilise totalement de son corps. D'une main, il coince mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'il mordille mon cou.  
  
-Sirius. . .  
  
Ma voix n'est que murmure, presque qu'un gémissement. Il relève la tête et m'offre un tendre sourire. Il ferme les yeux de plaisir alors que je donne un léger ondulement à mes hanches, sa respiration devient plus rapide.  
  
-Tu vas me rendre fou. . .  
  
-Alors cesse de me faire languir.  
  
Il m'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, puis avec plus de ferveur. Ses mains descendent vers mes hanches et me tiennent fermement alors qu'il s'insinue en moi avec douceur. Il pousse un gémissement étouffé alors que je me cambre, me perdant dans cet océan de sensations trop longtemps oubliées. Il reste un moment immobile, alors qu'il m'embrasse toujours, puis amorce doucement un léger mouvement de va et vient. Mon corps s'électrise alors que j'enferme celui de mon amour dans une étroite étreinte.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je sens son corps se cambrer alors que mon poids se réparti doucement sur elle. D'une main, je coince ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et mordille de nouveau son cou, sentant que ce geste lui avait plu.  
  
-Sirius. . .  
  
Le murmure de ses supplications me rend fou, et je relève la tête pour la regarder. Mes yeux se ferme de plaisir alors qu'elle donne une légère ondulation à ses hanches.  
  
-Tu vas me rendre fou. . .  
  
-Alors cesse de me faire languir.  
  
Je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser alors que je lâche ses poignets et que mes mains descendent sur ses hanches. Je la tiens fermement alors que j'entre doucement en elle, ce simple mouvement m'emportant dans un univers de sensations magnifiques et savoureuses. Je reste un moment immobile, l'embrassant toujours, pour lui permettre de s'habituer à ma présence, puis commence un léger mouvement de va et vient alors que ses mains se crispent et que ses ongles marquent la peau de mon dos.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je peux sentir son souffle chaux et rapide sur mon coup et mon oreille alors qu'il mordille doucement le lobe de celle-ci. Nos corps entrelacés m'emportent dans une magnifique félicité. J'entends des gémissements, sans savoir s'ils viennent de lui ou de moi, perdue dans ce plaisir infini. Après un long moment de douceur, moment que j'aurais souhaiter voir se prolonger à l'infini, je le sens se crisper. Je le sers contre mon corps alors qu'il se libère en moi, sa voix se cassant dans le plaisir, arquant frénétiquement les hanches dans des gestes désordonnés, et que je le rejoins dans l'extase.  
  
Je le sers contre moi un moment, le temps que nos respirations se calment et que nous cessions de trembler, puis il roule sur le dos, à mes côtés. Je passe mon bras autour de ses hanches et niche ma tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Je frissonne et sourit à ces trois mots si sincères.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Nous nous endormons ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre, uni à jamais.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Nos gémissements se mêlent en même temps que nos corps, s'encrant parfaitement ensemble dans cette mer de sensations fabuleuses. Son corps se cambre, alors que ce doux moment nous entraîne dans un autre monde. Puis, après un long moment de tendresse et d'amour pur, je me crispe, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, et me libère dans une extase magnifique où elle me rejoint rapidement, arquant les hanches pour augmenter le contact de nos corps sous mes gestes désordonnés.  
  
Elle me sert un moment contre elle alors que tout mon corps tremble et que ma respiration reste précipité. Je la sens trembler aussi contre moi et son souffle rapide s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Puis, lorsque nous sommes calmés, je roule sur le dos et elle vient se pelotonner contre mon corps alors que je nous couvre d'une couverture.  
  
-Je t'aime  
  
Je la sens frissonner.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi  
  
J'ignore à quel moment Morphée nous à emporté, mais c'est en sachant que plus jamais que n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre que je la rejoignit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. . .  
  
En passant, une petite reviews, ça n'a jamais tué personne !  
  
A+  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxx 


End file.
